If Our Love is Insanity
by Karrissarella
Summary: It's Izaya's first time, and he isn't aware how much it means to him. Makishima/Izaya. Crossover with Psycho-Pass. Written for the 30 day nsfw challenge.


**Title:** If Our Love is Insanity

**Author:** karrissarella

**Genre:** Smut

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary: **It's Izaya's first time, and he isn't aware how much it means to him. Makishima/Izaya. Crossover with Psycho-Pass.

* * *

Taking a step back from his computer to have an impromptu make-out session with Makishima was nothing new to Izaya. It was often welcomed as the citizens of Japan were now far more concerned with keeping their hue clear so lurking the chatrooms was becoming a recent bore, and he couldn't go out and instigate anything without a drone interfering once they sensed stress levels rising. Despite his own hue not being criminally asymptomistic– his was far from going to any rehab facilitation as he knew how to manipulate his psycho-pass to make sure his hue was in check. Plus, it helped that he didn't like getting his hands dirty in the first place.

It's not like his hue would go down being around a latent criminal unless he felt uneasy and then his psycho-pass would react correctly. On the contrary, he absolutely loved being around said latent criminal as he was pushed against his large window in his office, matching pale hands moving up to the raven-haired informant's neck as tongues collided in each other's mouths.

The kiss broke once Makishima pulled away and dipped his head into the crook of Izaya's neck, wasting no time in nipping at it before teeth sunk into pale flesh, red ooze leaking from the informant's skin before Makishima licked it up. A sly grin was placed upon the latent criminal's face as he admired the teeth marks that set in Izaya's skin.

"It's quite interesting that this is when you are the most quiet," he purred, amber eyes meeting intensified dark brown ones.

"Silence is golden," Izaya replied.

"And duct-tape is silver?" Makishima joked as he watched the informant roll his eyes.

"Have you been searching through my bookshelf again, Shougo?" Izaya questioned, knowing that he had some ridiculous books set in the bottom shelf from relatives who thought they were being relatable to him when they gave him quirky and odd-end books for the holidays. They were amusing to read in his adolescent years and scoff at his family members for being so trivial, but since then they had just collected dust until Makishima came into the picture and often occupied himself with reading whatever was on the shelf as Izaya worked, and the latent criminal needed a hideout.

"Your collection is very vast, and who could say no to '101 Quotes to Amuse You'" Makishima replied, as a hand moved from the broker's neck and moving around to the small of Izaya's back as the raven-haired man scoffed at the joke.

"Shut up," Izaya replied, as he felt Makishima's hand push him into his boyfriend. His gaze didn't leave Makishima's as he was pulled in, and faced an amused Shougo.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't you know antagonizing a latent criminal could get your crime coefficient to rise?" He lectured, as noses pressed together, and his lips connected with Izaya's. He opened his mouth to take the lead, and he smirked when Izaya followed. He pulled back, and couldn't help but chuckle in amusement when Izaya's face was still leaning forward to continue kissing. "Didn't know you were so easily submissive," he cooed.

"Well, it's not every day my boyfriend takes a day off from trying to destroy the MWPSB and the entire government system." Izaya retorted, before moving his head to meet with Makishima's lips once more.

Makishima quickly regained control again as his free hand moved to the back of the informant's neck, making the informant crane his neck up to reach the white-haired man's lips. A hand grazed down to Izaya's ass, the hand pushing their erections together, a pathetic groan escaping the informant's lips as they were forced upon one another.

Izaya's arms wrapped around the wanted criminal's neck as Makishma pulled Izaya back away from the window and made the informant back into the end of his desk which knocked over some pens and pencils, and shuffled around some organized paper. He grunted in disapproval, giving Makishima a stern look about making his office a huge mess, but his compulsiveness about cleanliness was quickly forgotten when he felt Makishima grind their clothed erections against one another once more.

A hand left Izaya's waist as he felt Makishima undo his pants, and yank them down to his ankles. He heard Makishima shed his own clothes, and sat himself up on his elbows when he felt Makishima remove his presence from in front of him and began scavenging through his desk drawers.

"What are—" he began to question his boyfriend before he was cut off.

"Do you have any lube?" Makishima asked casually, but it caused Izaya's ridiculously pale face to burn at the suggestion. The most they had ever done was fool around enough to get each other off. Makishima hadn't pushed for more, and Izaya was grateful for that considering, well, he'd never done it before.

"What?" he said once more in bewilderment.

Makishima rose any eyebrow at Izaya, before grinning mischeviously. "It's your first time." He concluded. "Just with a man, or ever, I wonder." His grin grew malicious when he saw Izaya avert his entire gaze from Makishima. "Interesting," he purred as a finger traced the abdomen of the informant, his finger trailing down to trimmed pubic hair.

Izaya watched Makishima's finger, and released a breathily sigh at the touch. "I'm not a hand me out," he defended himself. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin. "You seem surprised that I have enough respect for myself to not just be a good fuck and run." He murmured under his breath.

"I have some lube upstairs," he finally answered the question.

Makishima's amber eyes glistened at the consent, not sure whether to be amused or flattered by the fact that the informant was picking him to be his first. "Did you have this romantic idea of what your first time would be like?" He questioned, before grinning amusedly. "Should I carry you upstairs, or-?"

Izaya frowned in response, and slid his body off of his desk. He glanced over at Makishima before slipping off his v-neck and throwing it at said boyfriend. "Don't make me regret this, Shougo." He frowned before making his way upstairs.

Makishima followed the man up the stairs and saw that the lube was placed on the end table near the bed after Izaya shut the drawer, and laid back down his bed with his erect cock still twitching in the air. At least Izaya didn't have to worry about the fact that he would be much paler than the person he ended up having intercourse with as both men were equally pale in comparison.

Izaya watched Makishima unbutton his dress shirt and slip out of it, throwing it the bedroom floor before he reached his hand out to grab the bottle of lube, and chuckled in amusement as he saw a flicker of nervousness through the informant's ember eyes that screamed 'You're doing it right now? No foreplay? No building up? Right now?' It was a slight second, but Izaya wasn't the only intellect in this bedroom, and the man was definitely not as up to par as he was in keeping his emotions in check.

Makishima popped the cap open and put a generous amount in his hand as he rubbed his hands together. He lifted Izaya's legs up in the air, and used his free hand to lock his ankles together as his lubed finger slowly entered the informant's tight entrance. He pushed in his finger slowly, hearing groans of mixed pain and pleasure as his whole finger went all the way in and he slowly pulled it back out to repeat the process. Hearing Izaya's moans and whimpers of pleasure influenced Makishima to move his finger in and out at a faster process. He heard Izaya's breathing pick up as he pumped his finger in and out of the informant.

Izaya was more than glad Makishima decided to put them in this position because he was pretty sure, no, _he knew _he looked like a fumbling, moaning and withering idiot. It's not like being a virgin in his late twenties wasn't embarrassing enough but he was getting finger fucked in the ass by a latent criminal while his pale face seemed to finally gain color from the heat that was burning on his cheeks. It was demeaning, and embarrassing, but fuck it still felt really good.

A loud moan escaped Izaya's mouth as Makishima added in another finger and began pumping in and out of his ass, the criminal's fingers stretching from one another, attempting to scissor and make Izaya's asshole a bigger opening. Makishima pulled his fingers out of Izaya as he reached back over and grabbed a good amount of lube once more, placing in it his hands before he soaked his cock with the lube. He separated Izaya's legs and rested them on his shoulders, grinning once he saw how flustered Izaya was. It was a new part of the informant he hadn't experienced before. One that showed his cowardly side.

Makishima positioned himself so that his cock and Izaya's asshole aligned together, and used one hand to hold onto the other man's knee while his free hand helped move his cock into Izaya's tight asshole. He slowly pushed the head in, keeping the informant still as he listened to the agonizing groans followed by whimpers of pleasure as he continued to push himself in.

Izaya could feel his muscles clamp around Makishima's cock, the heat burning his insides. It stung, but that was to be expected, but there was also this odd sensation of pleasure he could feel. "Shit," he cursed as he felt Makishima bury himself into his ass. The sensation was too much for him all at once, and he knew this was probably the most pathetic he'd ever looked in his life as he withered under a latent criminal.

Makishima moaned pleasurably as he kept himself inside Izaya for a moment. "Hey, do you think your crime coefficient would go up if a latent criminal came inside of you?" He purred, and once he got silence for an answer, he pulled himself out long enough only to ram himself back inside Izaya. "Don't forget, Izaya, your psycho pass can still be affected if this affects you negatively in any way. Better be careful," he reassured.

"It's not," Izaya said through gritted teeth as his hips moved towards Makishima, wanting him to move again. He tried to push back the thoughts of hurting Makishima for teasing him so much for the sake of his psycho-pass.

"No? Well, that's good to hear." Makishima stated as he began to thrust against Izaya, pulling himself in and out at a steady pace between them. Once he realized the faster he fucked, the louder reaction Izaya gave him, he continued until he finished in the informant. He gazed down at the lithe body that was trying to regain his normal breathing pattern as he eyed the informant's own release onto his stomach.

Makishima pulled out of Izaya, and threw his shirt back on. He made a note to retrieve his pants downstairs before he left. "I have other events to attend to, but you might want to check your psycho pass before doing anything else, love." He said as he walked over to the informant and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever, I like to think, well-written crossover fanfiction that I've posted on this site, and I'd like to know what you guys think as well! Please leave some love, and feedback! Thanks, guys!


End file.
